


The Deposit

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Creampie, Creeper Elias Bouchard, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Tim Stoker, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Elias has his way with Tim. A dirty ficlet.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Tim Stoker
Kudos: 84
Collections: Unofficial FFA Anon Collection





	The Deposit

**Author's Note:**

> For "100 words of unsafe sex" thread at fail_fandomanon.

They fuck on Elias's desk.

"God," Tim breathes, thighs clamping around Elias's waist. His cunt is so wet it squealches every time Elias thrusts in, squeezing rhythmically around Elias's cock when Elias buries himself deep. "I'm gonna, god."

"Good boy." Elias kisses Tim, swallowing his words and whimpers, driving his tongue into his mouth just like he drives his cock inside Tim, the slide of it easy and smooth. His balls feel tight and heavy as he nears his peak, and he picks up in speed, slamming harshly into Tim until there is a little pain in the noises that escape Tim's throat.

"Wait," Tim breathes when their lips part, sucking in a hasty breath. "You need to-!"

Elias thrusts in all the way, cock pulsing against the slick walls of Tim's cunt as he comes. He holds himself there, draining his balls inside Tim, all while Tim clenches helplessly around his cock.

"Shit!" Tim flops down against the desk, panting heavily while Elias pulls out of him. A trickle of semen escapes Tim's cunt the moment Elias's cock slips free, dripping off the edge of the desk.

Elias just smiles.

"You're the one who told me to, allow me to quote you, 'just do it'," he says, reaching between Tim's open legs. He gathers some of the leaked spunk onto his fingers and pushes it right back inside Tim, his smile widening as Tim's cunt closes around his fingers. "All I did was deliver."

Tim scoffs, blinking tiredly. "Bastard."


End file.
